


Little Shit

by AlphaMishka1508



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Belly Bulging, M/M, mini!smaug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 06:29:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1734491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaMishka1508/pseuds/AlphaMishka1508
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mini!Smaug is a little shit and torments Thorin, but the King takes none of it. Sex happens. Not much else to say really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Shit

**Author's Note:**

> I regret nothing. /Nothing.../

If there was one thing that Thorin wished for in this moment it would been to have the presence of mind to lock his study door shut. If he had done that, the dwarf would not be hunched over his desk, elbows resting on the desk top, and head in his hands staring at a certain dragon. One that insisted on inspecting…yet again, everything he had laid out on his desk. “Smaug, please do not mess with that.” the King growls as the little dragon ignores him in favor of examining the stack of papers he’d already gone through and sorted. Thorin watches Smaug’s little clawed hands reach up to grab a hold of the top of the stack and pull himself up to stand beside it.

"So help me, if you knock that stack over you scaly bastard I will throw you off the balcony!" Thorin warns as the dragon turns his head to look up at him from where he stood beside the stack. "I would like to see you try that." Smaug says with a quick flick of his tail, sending an ink bottle tumbling to the floor, splattering the ink everywhere. The King growls irritably and stands abruptly from his chair, sending it skittering out from behind him with the force. "You are a pain in my ass Smaug!" he barks out just as the Dragon squawks noisily and tumbles backwards from the pile of papers when Thorin reaches out a hand to grab for the drake. Unfortunately, this causes the papers to topple over and they tumble off the desk and onto the floor to land in the ink Smaug spilt.

"Don’t touch me!" Smaug squawks noisily as he glances behind him to see the King trying to grab for him. The dwarf’s hands flail out in front of him as he scrambles to catch Smaug and barely manages to grab onto his tail. "Aha!" he blurts out triumphantly just as Smaug whips his head around and clamps his pointy teeth right down on Thorin’s middle finger. The King cries out in shock and anger as he yanks the dragon towards him quickly and wraps his other hand around Smaug’s tiny neck. "You dare bite me you little shit?!" he hisses through his teeth and pries Smaug’s jaws from his now bleeding finger.

"I told you not to touch me!" Smaug lets out a puff of smoke that flashes in a small flame from his mouth, little eyes wide as he struggles in the dwarf’s grip to get away. "Yet you knock things off my desk when I tell you not too." Thorin huffs out while raising his finger to his lips and sticks it into his mouth to suck on it, glaring down at the dragon while he stops struggling. It’s little chest is heaving with each breath and the dwarf loosens his fingers just enough to allow him enough air, but not enough to get free. He pulls his finger free and looks down to watch more blood well up from the needle-like punctures. "Give me your finger." Smaug holds out a front paw and points a clawed finger towards the dwarf’s bleeding middle finger.

Thorin flicks his eyes up just enough to see his dragon’s other tiny claws reaching out for him on both arms. “You will just bite me again!” he huffs out in a frown as Smaug wiggles his claws in a grabby motion, wings flaring out at the motion. ”I will not! Just…give it to me.” the little drake struggles forward in Thorin’s grasp, trying to get his claws on him. ”No Smaug.” Thorin scolds the dragon and it instantly stops reaching for him and drops his front paws back down at his sides in defeat, eyes glancing up sadly at the King and Thorin knew all to well what the little fucker was doing. “Oooh no! Nonono Smaug. I said no!" he says quickly and shakes his head at Smaug, but the dragon does not stop.

Thorin groans irritably as he raises his hand up towards Smaug in surrender. He had expected another bite, maybe a sniff or two, but what had actually happened left the King a little speechless. Smaug had opened his muzzle just enough to let his forked tongue slip free and licked across the blood dripping down Thorin’s finger slowly. “See, now was that too hard?” Smaug says when he pulls his tongue back into his mouth to do so, but does not let go of the King’s finger. The dwarf rolls his eyes before looking down and can see that the blood had been cleaned and had actually stopped spilling from the punctures, but he did not want to pull his finger away just yet.

Smaug seemed to realize this too and his little eyes darted up to look up at the King while his claws gripped the dwarf’s hand tighter. The grip pulls his hand closer, allowing the dragon to wrap his back feet around Thorin’s wrist to hold himself up better. The King presses the bloodied middle finger a bit harder against Smaug’s mouth and the drake opens his jaws wider to take the tip into his mouth. Smaug trills excitedly and catches on to what Thorin was attempting and holds tighter to his hand before lowering his head down carefully onto the dwarf’s fingertip. Thorin sucks in a sudden breath when he feels the little forked tongue lick up his finger as Smaug works to shove the tip of his middle finger down his throat.

"Oh now that’s…hhm. What are you doing?" Thorin asks with a low voice as he squints his eyes at Smaug when he feels the tip of his finger pressing back against the dragon’s throat. The dwarf stares at the little dragon in his hands as his jaw works to open wider and Thorin momentarily thinks that he might bite. He instead sucks in a sudden breath when he feels Smaug’s throat working to swallow and the little drake actually stuffs his finger deeper down how throat. Smaug flicks his golden eyes up towards the King as Thorin takes a few slow steps backwards till he sits down carefully in his desk chair when his heel kicks it. He watches as Smaug’s tongue sticks out and wraps around his finger before slowly pulling his head back, tongue gliding wetly along his digit.

Thorin can feel the way his cock fattens up inside his trousers with the slow drag of teeth against his flesh at the same time and he does not hold back the growl that slips free from his own mouth. “I could give you something else to suck on like that.” he suggests with a pointed look of his eyes down at his groin while he leans back in his chair, still holding onto the dragon. Thorin could see, and no doubt Smaug when the dragon looks down as well, the outline of his dick as it pushes against the resisting fabric trapping it within. The dwarf grins when he hears Smaug’s jaws click shut a couple times as he fumbles over his words to say something Thorin can actually understand. “I take that as a yes then?” he asks with an arched eyebrow and watches Smaug nod his head vigorously.

The King pulls the hand not holding Smaug’s neck away from the drake before dropping it down into his lap to begin tugging the ties open. Smaug watches closely as Thorin pops open the button and the dwarf tips his head back against the back of the chair when he can feel more room being made for his fat prick. It thickens to it’s full length now after the dwarf shoves his hand inside to pull himself free from the confines of his clothing. There’s another interested trill from Smaug as Thorin wraps two fingers under the bottom of his cock and his thumb presses down on top. He slowly drags the digits up his length and tips his prick up towards the dragon with a smirk when he sees Smaug’s eyes widen.

"You have metal on your…what is that?" Smaug asks curiously and he swallows thickly around the dwarf’s fingers still holding his neck. "My cock or the piercings?" Thorin asks with a smirk and earns a glare from the dragon before he gives him the answer he’d been asking for. "They are piercings. Just like the ones on my ears." he supplies and the King lets go of his shaft long enough to point at the piercings in his ears which Smaug looks at. "Let me go. I want to see them closer… _please_?" the drake adds the please when he gets a look from the dwarf at his demands. Thorin brings him down towards his lap and sets him down on his thighs, letting him fully go to move about as he pleases.

Smaug does not run, of course he wouldn’t, and moves closer towards Thorin’s cock now resting on it’s own against the dwarf’s lower stomach. “Do they hurt?” the dragon asks as he reaches out a front paw to gently grab the metal ring that was curled out from the hole of Thorin’s prick, a Prince Albert. The other was resting just under that one, a frenum, and it was only a simple curved bar that Smaug tilted his head to the side to see better. “Of course they do not.” he hisses out when he feels the dragon’s claws tugging on the piercings, but not painfully so. “Just…do not pull too hard ok?” he asks with a little nervous bite to his bottom lip when Smaug had pulled a little too hard on the bar.

Smaug looks up at Thorin’s face and gives the dwarf a toothy grin when he purposely tugs on the ring this time and it makes the King’s cock jump at the feeling. Smaug holds tight on it when the ring nearly slips from his grasp with the twitch and it makes Thorin let out a quiet breathy little sound. “It seems to me like it’s more pleasurable then actual harm.” Smaug observes with a drag of his tongue across his own lips, forked tips licking across the top of his snout. The King groans when he catches it disappear back between Smaug’s teeth and another tug of the ring pulls his cock closer towards the dragon. Thorin holds his head up further and watches the drake shifting closer, maneuvering to seat himself on the dwarf’s right thigh all the while keeping a clawed fist on the ring still attached to his dick.

"You are going to make it sore if you keep pulling at it like that." Thorin says with a little wince when Smaug gives a sudden little jerk of the ring and it pulls the hunk of flesh it was secured to. The King was half tempted to grab Smaug by his scrawny neck again, but that was aborted when he watched the dragon move forward and stick out his tongue. That very tongue begins to lick around the ring he still held in his claws, lapping at the flesh and sliding one prong right down into Thorin’s piss hole. This causes the dwarf to cry out, not in pain, but of shocked pleasure at the feeling of Smaug’s tongue wiggling gently just within the hole. He watches with an open mouth as the dragon works the prong back out, then in and repeats a few times all the while keeping his eyes locked on Thorin.

The King’s head drops back against the back of his chair gently while he continues to watch Smaug pull his tongue away with one final lick to his hole. Despite wanting to manhandle the little shit and force his tiny frame down on his prick, split him wide open with is near painfully hard cock, Thorin held himself at bay to see what Smaug were to do next. Smaug tilts his head from one side and then the next as he looks over the dwarf’s shaft, debating on something Thorin was not sure of what yet. The dragon lets go of the ring and lowers his clawed paw down just enough to grip onto Thorin’s cock in both front paws now while he shifts closer. It’s a little work, but Smaug opens his mouth wide and slowly eases the head of the dick he still held into his waiting mouth, mindful of his teeth as they gently scrape across the sensitive flesh.

Thorin watches with bated breath as the dragon works his head down onto his cock, tongue licking at the underside as he goes. He does not force the whole thing in one go, wraps his scaly lips around the head and gives it a few licks with his tongue. Boy, was it a sight that Thorin could definitely get used to. Seeing the little drake’s mouth open wide around his head, spit already dribbling from the corners of his mouth as he tries to suck. He decides to give Smaug a little hand and reaches out his own right hand to gently cup the back of Smaug’s spiky little head and gives a gentle push.

Thorin watches Smaug gag and his jaw tightens just a bit, biting at his cock and the King growls a warning when Smaug glares back up at him, but does not pull away. He gives another push and this time the dragon does not try and bite as he moves his head down onto more of Thorin’s cock, head now touching the back of his throat. “Mmm, that is a bit impressive Smaug, but there is still quite a bit more to go. I want to see you take it all.” Thorin says as he scratches gently at the back of Smaug’s head. Smaug’s nostrils flare and the dwarf lets out a quiet moan when he feels the dragon’s throat vibrate with the sound of his trilling.

Smaug would have nodded his head, but instead he wiggles his jaws and they open even wider, making Thorin’s eyes widen just a little. “Like a goddamn snake.” he grumbles out with a smirk as Smaug’s nostrils flare once more before they still and the drake begins to shove more of the dwarf’s cock down his throat now. With Thorin’s other hand still being held around Smaug’s throat, he can feel his prick sliding down the dragon’s throat and he would be a little scared he might bite it off if his brain were at all clear of the sudden arousal that courses through his body. The King does not feel the teeth as Smaug manages to fit his whole length down his throat, stretching it wide with his girth. He gives Smaug only but a moment to relax before he begins to pull him off his cock, dragon giving no protests to being handled in such a way.

Thorin gives him a chance to suck down a few lungfuls of air before he forces Smaug back down on his dick, still with no protests as the dragon just keeps his mouth wide open for Thorin to use him…and use the dragon he does. He’s slow at first, pulling him almost off before pushing Smaug back down on his cock, making such deep guttural sounds as he fucks the dragon’s throat the quicker his pace goes. Thorin’s arousal builds, pre-come and dragon spit slicking up his length as his hands hold onto Smaug’s body to comfort him as he continues to shove him down on his dick. The dwarf’s length twitches at the sudden high pitched sound he hears from Smaug and he yanks the dragon off himself, cock twitching with his aborted orgasm. Thorin looks over Smaug’s expression, a sad little whine escaping his still wide mouth as spit and pre-come drip from his lips and jaw.

He does not give the dragon a chance to say anything as he turns him around in his grip and with his other hand, Thorin raises it up to grab at Smaug’s tail. The dwarf bends it up as far as it will go without breaking or hurting his little drake before moving Smaug back towards his mouth. The very instant his tongue licks across Smaug’s little ass, the dragon cries out in shocked pleasure and whips his head around to look at Thorin. The King continues to lick at Smaug’s ass, feeling around for the little pucker and when he does not find it right away he pulls his face away to look instead. When he finds it, Thorin moves his thumb down till the pad is pressed right over top of Smaug’s hole and presses it forward.

Smaug hisses out when his words do not come, throat to wrecked to speak just yet while Thorin moves his head back to lick over his thumb and replace it with his tongue. He groans while he wiggles his tongue over the hole and with one quick shove forward, Thorin stuffs the top of his tongue into the dragon’s little hole. The dwarf can feel Smaug’s rim instantly squeeze around his tongue as the little drake cries out at the intrusion, but does not try and pull away. Instead Thorin feels him trying to press back against his face despite the tears he can see well up in Smaug’s eyes. “It is just my tongue and look at you. A needy little whore already.” Thorin’s voice was rough when he pulls his tongue away to speak, stuffing 3 fingers into his mouth afterwards to get them wet.

"Yours!" Smaug’s voice croaks as he tries to speak, only managing bits of the words he wants to say while looking back at the King sucking on his own fingers. "Only your needy whore." he finally gets out and raises his tail up to give Thorin a better view and access to his winking little hole. The dwarf groans deeply, sound vibrating his chest as he pulls his fingers free and quickly spins his hand around to press one wet digit against Smaug’s ass. Thorin quickly shoves the entire length of his finger into the dragon’s hole and only feels a little bad when the drake chokes out a sharp cry and digs his claws into Thorin’s hand that still held him up around the chest. "You…prick." Smaug huffs out through clenched jaws as he turns his head to glare back at the dwarf whom smirks at him.

"Soon enough little whore. I will fill you up nice and deep." Thorin says and earns a gentle, but no less painful bite to his finger. He hisses and jerks his finger back out of Smaug’s ass, causing the dragon to moan from both the too soon movement and sudden loss of the stretch. The dwarf ‘hmms’ softly as he stuffs his wet finger back inside Smaug and strokes at his inner walls. Thorin does not take his sweet time like he should with stretching Smaug open and the dragon does not complain by the time the dwarf has all three fingers, plus an added tongue inside his gaping hole. Smaug does; however, whine at the loss of it all when Thorin pulls his face and fingers free from him.

The King spits into the palm of his free hand and uses it to slick up his aching cock, making such deliciously lewd sounds that Smaug’s body quivers in the King’s grip. “Oh gods, ooohh gods!” Smaug moans out as Thorin holds up his cock with his wet hand and turns his other around to force Smaug’s ass to aim down right over top of his prick. “You are already moaning as if I have my cock inside you already. Are you that much of an eager little slut to be stuffed once more?” Thorin questions as he lowers his hand still holding Smaug down till the leaking head of his cock nudges at the dragon’s winking hole. “Just get that dick inside me Thorin!” Smaug whines needily and wiggles his ass back against the dwarf’s head, trying to force it inside.

Thorin gives him that much, holds the dragon _just there_ to watch Smaug wiggle in his grip in hopes of getting more inside himself. When he hears the desperate little growl rumbling in Smaug’s chest, only then does Thorin begin to push the dragon down onto his cock. The head pops inside and it makes the drake moan out suddenly while his front paws grip onto the dwarf’s bleeding hand tightly. Thorin takes his time in sheathing his entire length inside Smaug, dragon’s little ass seated against the wiry hairs around the base of his prick. By then, Smaug’s spilling out an almost constant stream of sounds he’s none too sure of what they actually are as he clutches almost painfully tight to Thorin’s hand.

"T-Th…uuhng! Please, please fuck me Master!" Smaugs begs then, voice high and squeaky with his arousal as he tries to roll his little hips awkwardly against the cock splitting himself wide. Thorin gives the dragon what he’s begging for and begins to pull him almost completely off his cock before pushing him all the way back down. The dwarf can feel his own cock inside Smaug’s distended belly, feels the way his dick moves out and then back into the drake’s smaller body. It’s so wrong and he’s sure it must not feel too good to have such a large object continuously probing at his insides, but Thorin can not bring himself to care with how Smaug is actually acting. He gives up control, not that Smaug had any to begin with, and lays limply in Thorin’s hand as the King picks up his pace and fucks his cock into his ass.

It’s not long before the dwarf’s hips begin snapping up with each downward thrust of the dragon still clutched in his grip, fucking Smaug as if he were some lifeless toy to use as he pleases. Which that’s exactly the way Smaug was acting, making all kinds of moans and whimpers while Thorin uses his hole to get off. Thorin gives a sudden deep rumbling growl as his pace seems to pick up and he slams Smaug onto his dick a handful more times before he stops with the dragon’s body fully seated on his prick when he comes, pumping thick ropes of come deep inside his bowels. Thorin just barely hears Smaug’s groans over the sound of his own heart beat in his ears as he slowly relaxes into his chair, body coming down from his high. He gently pulls the dragon up off his cock when it stops twitching and sets Smaug down on his desk before leaning back in his chair, unwilling to move any more just yet.

Smaug just lays on the desk, panting heavily as he squirms with his own unfinished needs. His eyes flick over towards Thorin as the King moves his chair closer and sits up with a smirk that slowly spreads across his face. He does not say anything as he grabs Smaug gently and turns him over onto his back, laying him out once more on his desk. Smaug seems to catch on to what Thorin was attempting and spreads his trembling back legs wide to give his King access to what he wanted, wings splayed wide on either side of his body. The dwarf sits forward and after placing his elbows on his desk he leans his head down, sticks out his tongue, and slowly gives one slow lick across Smaug’s abused little hole.

Thorin licks and sucks at the rim of the dragon's hole, cleaning up the mess he had made as Smaug's wings rise up and his little clawed paws grab onto Thorin's sweat soaked curls. The dwarf does not mind when the drake begins to roll his hips, humping against his face and he moves his mouth up till his tongue licks over the ridges of Smaug's own shaft that stood proud with it's own need to come. It did not take long, maybe 2 and not even one full lick before Smaug screams with his orgasm and paints Thorin's tongue white with come. The King licks it up eagerly and swallows it down with the rest of the mess as the dragon continues to tremble against his face. When he finally relents and his wings fall from Thorin's head, does the dwarf pull free to look down at the little drake splayed across his desk and grins while he starts to move his head back down to Smaug's hole. The dwarf slowly works his tongue inside the dragon's twitching hole and he can hear Smaug groaning, back legs trying to push him away just a little. "Still tender. Thorin...please, stop." Smaug pleads as he raises his head to look down at Thorin as the dwarf king continues to lick his own come out of his ass, dropping it back onto the table when he does not stop. Smaug only barely tries to pull away, but not really trying too hard, when the King finally pulls away to smile down at the drake laid out tiredly and moves his hand over until he gets two fingers poised at Smaug's hole. "You are a mess. I was merely cleaning up my pet." Thorin states with a bigger grin as he slowly presses his fingers inside Smaug to stroke at the drake's inner walls gently, checking to see how good a job he had done before pulling his fingers free. "My little dragon whom is now clean." he says with a light laugh as he tucks himself away back in his trousers, ties them up just as Smaug lazily gets up from the desk to make his way over to Thorin's lap, and curls up on the King's lap for a nap despite Thorin's protests.


End file.
